Dennis Schmidt-Foß
Dennis Schmidt-Foß wurde am 5. August.1970 in Aschaffenburg geboren. Er ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher, Schauspieler und Hörspielsprecher. Leben und Werk Dennis Schmidt-Foß begann bereits in jungen Jahren bei Film- und Fernsehproduktionen mitzuspielen, im Synchronstudio arbeitete er sogar mit sieben Jahren das erste Mal. Mittlerweile ist er einer der vielbeschäftigsten Synchronsprecher seiner Generation und dient als Standardstimme von Freddie Prinze jr., Joshua Jackson, Michael C. Hall, Ryan Reynolds und von Eddie Murphy seit dem Jahr 2007 als Nachfolger von Randolf Kronberg. Sein jüngerer Bruder Gerrit Schmidt-Foß arbeitet ebenfalls als Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher, auch sein anderer Bruder Florian Schmidt-Foß war zeitweise in der Synchronisation tätig. Film & Fernsehrollen Dennis Schmidt-Foß spielte bereits in jungen Jahren in Filmproduktionen mit wie Die Kinder aus No. 67 (1980) und Die Dame vom Palast Hotel (1985). Auch in Fernsehserien sah man ihn als Jugendlicher in diversen Nebenrollen, beispielsweise in Löwenzahn (1984), Tatort (1986) und Ein Heim für Tiere (1987), hier an der Seite seines jüngeren Bruders Gerrit Schmidt-Foß. Bis heute tritt er in zahlreichen Fernsehserien auf, unter anderem in Wolffs Revier (1995), Max Wolkenstein (1996), Dr. Sommerfeld - Neues vom Bülowbogen (1998) Ein starkes Team (2001) und in TV-Filmen wie Herz oder Knete (2002) oder Ich leih mir eine Familie (2006). Hörspiel & Hörbuch Ende der 80er Jahre begann Schmidt-Foß auch als Hörspielsprecher tätig zu werden. Als die Jugendbuchserie Das Schloß-Trio unter der Regie von Heikedine Körting beim Label Europa vertont wurde, übernahm er von 1988 bis 1989 neben Simon Jäger die zweite männliche Hauptrolle als „Turbo“ Toshikiara. Eine weitere Hauptrolle wurde ihm in der Neuauflage der Jan Tenner – Hörspielreihe (2001-02) vom Label Kiddinx zuteil als Nachfolger von Lutz Riedel, und auch im gleichnamigen Computerspiel sprach er den Protagonisten. Weitere Auftritte in Kinder- Hörspielproduktion hatte er unter anderem in der Reihe Wendy, wo er zwischen 1998 und 2004 männliche Gastrollen sprach, und einmal in Anne auf Green Gables (2008) von Titania Medien. Bei diesem Label betätigte er sich auch als Gruselkabinett-Sprecher in den Folgen „Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray“ (2009) und „Der Tempel“ (2009). Außerdem ist er seit 2008 wieder an der Seite von Simon Jäger in der Universal Mystery-Reihe Jack Slaughter vom Hörspiellabel FOLGENREICH als Rick Silver zu hören. Außerdem übernahm er die Sprecherrolle des Richie Hanson in der 143. Drei ???- Folge "Die Poker-Hölle" (2010) Für den Rusch Verlag, der für seine Hörbücher aus dem Bereich der Ratgeberliteratur meistens bekannte Schauspieler oder Synchronsprecher einsetzt, las Dennis Schmidt-Foß 2004 Einwand-frei verkaufen zusammen mit Peer Augustinski und 2006 Entscheide dich jetzt!, wo er auch als Autor genannt wird. Synchronsation Einem breiten Publikum ist Dennis Schmidt-Foß vor allem durch seine Stimme bekannt. Schon als Jugendlicher übernahm er größere Sprechrollen, so sprach er 1986 „Birk Borkasson“ in der Astrid-Lindgren-Verfilmung Ronja Räubertochter und 1987 Jerry O'Connell als „Vern Tessio“ in der Stephen-King-Adaption Stand by Me – Das Geheimnis eines Sommers. Ende der 1990er wurde die Arbeit im Synchronstudio zu seiner Hauptbeschäftigung. Bereits 1997 wurde er dreimal für die Synchronisation von Freddie Prinze jr. eingesetzt, so auch in dem Horror-Teenie-Film Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast und dient seitdem als seine deutsche Feststimme. 1999 war er gleich in drei Serien als Hauptrolle zu hören, in Power Rangers in Space als „Carlos“, in Ein Trio zum Anbeißen (1999–2002) als „Pete Dunville“ und „Pacey Witter“ in Dawson's Creek (1999-2005). Seither wird er vorwiegend für den Schauspieler Joshua Jackson gebucht, so auch in der Serie Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI (seit 2009). Noch weitere Einsätze in Serienhauptrollen kamen hinzu, wie in den Science-Fiction Serien Farscape (2000–2003) und Andromeda (2001-2007), in Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (2003-2007) als „Officer Ty Davis“. Ab 2003 ist ihm mit Michael C. Hall ein weiterer Schauspieler zugeordnet worden, so sprach er den homosexuellen Sohn des Leichenbestatters in der Dramedy Six Feet Under bis 2007 und seit 2008 den Serienkiller in der Krimiserie Dexter. Außerdem war er in den Arztserien Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (2002–2008) und Grey’s Anatomy (seit 2006) zu hören, einmal als charismatischer „Dr. Pratt“ und später als chauvinistischer Medizinstudent „Alex Karev“. In der US-Krimiserie Las Vegas (2006–2009) sprach Dennis Schmidt-Foß den Sicherheitschef „Danny McCoy“, gespielt von Josh Duhamel, den er seitdem in nachfolgenden Filmhauptrollen synchronisierte, z.B. in Transformers (2007), Transformers – Die Rache (2009), So spielt das Leben (2010) und Transformers 3 (2011). Zunehmend wurde Dennis Schmidt-Foß auch für Hauptrollen bekannter Schauspieler in Kinofilmen besetzt. So synchronisierte er 2004 erstmals Chris Evans in dem High-School-Thriller Voll gepunktet und war danach wiederkehrend auf ihm zu hören, mitunter in Sunshine (2007), in Push (2009) und in The Losers (2011). Seit dem Horrorthriller The Amityville Horror des Jahres 2005 verleiht er vorwiegend Ryan Reynolds seine Stimme, beispielsweise im Drama Zurück im Sommer (2008), in den Romantik-KomödienVielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht (2008) und Selbst ist die Braut (2009), in der Comic-Verfilmung X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) und im Thriller Buried - Lebend begraben (2010). Darüber hinaus ist Dennis Schmidt-Foß als Synchronsprecher von Simon Pegg bekannt, den er 2007 in Hot Fuzz und The Good Night sprach, 2008 in Run, Fatboy, Run und New York für Anfänger, dann 2011 in Burke und Hare und Paul - Ein Alien auf der Flucht. Der Tod seines Kollegen Randolf Kronberg im Jahr 2007 vermachte ihm eine weitere Festbesetzung, seither leiht er Eddie Murphy seine Stimme und war in den Shrek-Filmen Shrek der Dritte und Für immer Shrek als „Esel“ zu hören sowie 2008 in der Doppelrolle als Raumschiff Dave und dessen Commander der Science-Fiction-Komödie Mensch, Dave!. Im Bereich des Anime trat er erstmals 1990 im dritten Teil der Dragonball Z – Filme Die Entscheidungsschlacht als „Tales“ auf, 1999 sprach er den Protagonisten „Kazuki Fuse“ im Politthriller Jin-Roh und 2000 als Romanautor „Eiri Yuki“ in Gravitation (2000). Auch in bekannten japanischen Animeserien wie Yu-Gi-Oh! ist Dennis Schmidt-Foß seit 2003 als „Duke Devlin“ dabei, in der Fortsetzung Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004–2005) als „Zane Truesdale“ und in ×××HOLiC vertonte er 2006 „Shizuka Domeki”. Dialogbuch & Regie Seit einigen Jahren ist er auch einige Male als Dialogbuchautor und Dialogregisseur tätig geworden. So arbeitete er im Autorenteam der US-Jugend-Serie Wildfire mit, zeichnete sich für die deutsche Fassung des FilmesYear of the Dog (2007) des Regisseurs Mike White verantwortlich, erstellte nicht nur das Synchronbuch zum halbdokumentarischen Kriegsdrama Battle for Haditha (2007) sondern führte auch Regie bei Filmen wie Buffalo Soldiers '44 – Das Wunder von St. Anna (2008) von Spike Lee oder Fighting (2009) mit Channing Tatum. Privatleben Während der fünfjährigen Produktion von Dawson’s Creek arbeitete er an der Seite seines Bruders Gerrit Schmidt-Foß, der dort den männliche Protagonisten sprach. Ab der zweiten Staffel kam noch sein zweiter Bruder Florian Schmidt-Foß hinzu, der Kerr Smith synchronisierte. Im Aufnahmestudio war außerdem Dascha Lehmann als deutsche Stimme von Katie Holmes beschäftigt, welche er am 21. August 2001 heiratete. Sie leben zusammen in Berlin, mittlerweile haben sie eine Tochter namens Dalia. Kategorie:Synchronsprecher